Narnians in Wonderland
by Autumn Luna
Summary: Over thirty years after the war between Narnia and Wonderland was fought, the treaty still stands strong. But will it still stand true when an unsuspecting Cheshire Cat picks up a certain Pevensie during a slave hunt? /A Crossover of AIW and the CIN/
1. Prologue

_Wonderland?_

_By Aikou-Is-Kyouryoku_

**

* * *

-0-0- ****Prologue -0-0-**

About thirty years ago, a young blond girl by the name of Alice had gone missing, no trace of her disappearance whatsoever. Many search parties had been sent out for the girl, though nobody could ever find her. Nobody could ever find any clues as to where Alice might have gone, where she might have been taken.

Little did these people know, Alice had fallen down a rabbit hole, doomed to a life of working under the Queen of Hearts where she would never be able to escape. Alice had become the most highly valued slave.

And with that most … "prestigious" title came the most prestigious of jobs.

This was doing every horrible job you could have thought of. Tending to the horrible creatures in the Queen's farm, feeding the prisoners down in the dungeons, and having to explore horribly terrifying and dangerous areas of utter darkness and tragedy.

Spending all of this time in Wonderland … Alice slowly began to loose her sanity.

Within the course of the next year, Alice had gone on a massive rampage. Everything and everyone that stood in her way was exterminated without a second or first thought. Her blind fury drove her through.

It was eventual that Alice made it to the Queen's castle. All of the others in the castle feared Alice, and did not dare make a move to stop her. Alice looked utterly insane with her tattered clothes, messy hair, blood stained dress, and weapon made out of God-knows-what. The Queen made no move to back down.

The blond sixteen year-old walked around like a zombie, swinging at the Queen as the Queen made what seemed to be the exact same moves, though the Queen was no match for Alice despite how much older she was. Alice had come out victorious.

The Queen had been … executed.

Alice? Alice had become the new Queen of Wonderland. There was no heir to The Queen of Heart's throne, and because of how all of Wonderland feared this psychopath, Alice immediately took on this role. She ruled over Wonderland with an ironed fist, and nothing could bring her down from her high position.

Though, of course, on that one fateful day, Alice had become pregnant with a child through very unknown circumstances. Lord only knows how and why Alice had become pregnant, but the fact was, that she had. And she gave birth to a son in which she called "Dominic".

Dominic had dramatically changed Alice's life, responsibility taking it's toll on Alice and adjusting her attitude and actions accordingly. Though of course, Dominic _was_ Alice's son. And there are traits inherited from parents that you just can't control …

As little Dominic grew, he seemed to develop a deadly temper. Many of times would he throws dramatic fits, and only his mother could soothe him. Dominic learned from his mother all that was to be learned about ruling Wonderland from just watching his mother, Alice. So basically, Dominic took it in all the wrong ways, which had led to some horrible conflicts with other worlds. More specifically Narnia.

How exactly were these two opposite worlds connected? Basically, it was like a heaven and a hell. They were contradictions; flip sides of their worlds. One could not exsist without the other. Traveling methods between these two worlds seemed rather simple, they were dangerous. Though there could have been travel through The Wood Between the Worlds, there's a direct portal hidden somewhere in Narnia to Wonderland and vice versa. Each is guarded by an unknown force.

Anyhow, through devious mischief putting several people's lives in danger by the dangerously clever Dominic, Wonderland and Narnia were forced to go to war. This, as you could've imagined, probably wasn't the best way to go. This horrible war had went on for four long years, and it all ended with Narnia writing up a treaty for the two lands.

Through a treaty, it was said that Wonderland was to keep to Wonderland and Narnia was to keep to Narnia. And everyone thought it was just to stop there.

Everyone thought that that was the end, that the two flip worlds would never meet each other again.

What seems like the end of the story was only the beginning, and so it continues …

**

* * *

****And that, my friends, is the prologue. **

**I told you all I would get this story out! Ha-ha!**

**So what did you all think on my opener? Any good?**

**R&R. It's always helpful.**

**(Edit.) To make any sense of Narnia and Wonderland being connected, I put down what I had been dancing around in my head. -shrug-**


	2. Announcement

**Attention my fellow readers and writers!**

After much contemplation about whether or not I was going to even attempt to write this story (I had rewritten the first chapter various times, each of which was somehow lost, [[yes, I did save the document. I made sure I did]], and when I had finally come up with the perfect beginning chapter, my computer was destroyed, and so were all of my documents. -.-) I have decided that I am, in fact going to.

But I'm not doing it alone.

A friend of mine and I are going to write this story together. A whole, large prologue, and then the main story. But the way we're writing this is a bit different. My partner will write her own prologue in her character's point of view, while I myself will do the same, but they will both be centered around the plot I had originally came up with.

We thought it'd be best to write it this way so I could write about events occurring in Wonderland while she did Narnia. When we get to the main story, the two of us will come together and write one large story, because by this time our characters will be able to be in the same place at the same time - majority of the time.

By our own characters - yes, I mean O.C.s. In order for this story to function properly, we'll need them in there.

I apologize sincerely for the delay, but I urge you to bear with me on this. The two of us hope for this story to be a huge success, because it sure seems like one hell of a production, doesn't it?

A due date is unknown at this time, because we're still tweaking the plot a bit so that everything works out and runs smoothly, but production will start soon!

The way things will work will be like this; both our stories will have the same exact amount of chapters at the same time, so one will not update without the other unless we absolutely need to. This will hopefully be a rare occasion.

Oh, I haven't told you my partners name yet, have I? I'll be working with **Patty Potter-Pevensie.**

Anyway, thank you all for subscribing to me and/or this story. I again, apologize.

Thank you!

- Autumn Luna

(originally :: Aikou-is-Kyouryoku)


End file.
